pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Toro82
IMPORTANT INFO ŚCIERWUSY pożyją MightySora, TheAllah, OwocekTV, Rai ___ syberia: tydeus do wypieprzenia z tej wiki: cała reszta I PLUJĘ NA WAS, TOTALNIE no i co palancie ja się pytam deklu dumny ty jesteś z siebie zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co robisz?masz ty wogóle rozum i godnośc człowieka?ja nie wiem ale żałosny typek z ciebie ,chyba nie pomyślałes nawet co robisz i kogo banujesz,możesz sobie banować tych co na to zasłużyli sobie ale nie naszego kolegę Tora z dobrymi intencjami naszego rodaka wielką osobę ,i tak wyjątkowa i ważną bo to nie jest ktoś tam taki sobie że możesz go sobie zbanować bo tak ci się podoba nie wiem w jakiej ty się wychowałes rodzinie ale chyba ty nie wiem nie rozumiesz co to jest honor .jeśli myslisz że jestes wspaniały to jestes zwykłym czubkiem którego ktoś nie odizolował jeszcze od społeczeństwa ,nie wiem co w tym jest takie śmieszne ale czepcie się stalina albo hitlera albo innych zwyrodnialców a nie czepiacie się takiej osoby jak nasz wspaniały Toro82 .jak można wogóle publicznie zamieszczac takie regulaminy na czatach internetowych?ja się pytam kto powinien za to odpowiedziec w bo chyba widac że na lekcje etyki nie chodzi jak jestes nie wiem indywidualistą albo wierzysz w jakies sekty czy wogóle jestes może ty sługą szatana a nie będziesz z niej robił takiego ,to ty chyba jestes jakis nie wiem co sie jarasz pomiotami szatana .wez pomyśl sobie ile on zrobił ,on był kimś a ty kim jestes żeby bezkarnie go sobie banować co? kto dał ci prawo banować wogóle naszego Torusia ?pomyślałes wogóle nad tym że to nie jest osoba taka sobie że ją zbanuje i mnie będa wszyscy chwalic? wez dziecko naprawdę jestes jakis psycholek bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie to on jest autorytetem dla mnie a ty to nie wiem czyim możesz być autorytetem chyba takich samych jakiś głupków jak ty którzy nie wiedza co to dobry smak i prywatność ,widac że się nie masz zahamowań i nie nauczono cie wychowania w szkole ,widac nie szanujesz innych ludzi to nie wiem jak chcesz to sobie wez swoje zdięcie wstaw ciekawe czy byś sie odważył .naprawdę wezta się dzieci zastanówcie co wy roicie bo nie macie widac pojęcia o tym kim był ten niewinny człowiek jak nie jestescie w pełni rozwinięte umysłowo to się nie zabierajcie za taką osobę jak on bo to świadczy o tym że nie macie chyba w domu rodziców ani nikogo kto by wam wytłumaczył zasady wychowania nie chodzi tutaj o zwykłe zasady, o mnie ale wogóle ogólnie o zasady wychowania żeby mieć jakąs godnosc bo ten koleś nikomu nie przeszkadzał a ty za co go banujesz co? no powiedz za co banujesz taką osobę jak niewinny Toro ?brak mnie słów ale jakbyś miał pojęcie chociaz i sięgnął po jakis podrecznik dobrego wychowania i poczytał sobie to może byś się odmienił .nie wiem idz do kościoła bo widac już dawno szatan jest w tobie człowieku ,nie lubisz innych to chociaż siedz cicho i nie banuj innych ludzi Ulubione cytaty "Pinky przy moich debilach jest wcieleniem Einsteina." ~TheAllah